Lily Chamberlain
Lillian "Lily" Chamberlain ' is the daughter of Elizabeth Chamberlain and an Unnamed Father. She is the granddaughter of Hectate and Katherine Chamberlain, the niece of Annabelle Chamberlain, the grand-niece of Jeffery and Adalyn Chamberlain and the great grand-niece of Dahlia. '''Lily '''is a member of the 'Chamberlain Family. Early History Personality Even when she was a baby, Lily was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Elizabeth, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by her father when he said that both Elizabeth and Lily were fighters. Both times it is implied that Lily inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Lily's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Adalyn says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Jeffery's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Lily seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. It has shown that Lily has gained one of her mother's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about. Physical Appearance According to Hectate, Lily looks like her father. On the other hand, Elizabeth blissfully implies that Lily has inherited her grandfather's eyes. Now, she has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is seen in light colored shirts, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. As a Chamberlain, she has the Chamberlain birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and her relatives, Jeffery and Adalyn. Powers and Abilities Lily is a witch, having inherited her witch gene from her mother. According to Adalyn, Lily's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Lily demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Jeffery's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Jeffery. She then used it again to turn the car back on. According to Dahlia, as a firstborn of the bloodline, Lily will inherit great, but unstable power. Since five years of being hidden from the world, she's been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Lily has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. Her connection to New Orleans soil, despite not being a Harvest girl or apparent knowledge of the Ancestors, allowed her to communicate with them, where as non-witches could not. It is worthy to note that Lily has detected these events while still wearing her bracelet that blocks her power. While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Lily was able to retain her consciousness until her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Hectate. Lily has managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her uncle Jeffery on Hectate. She would later use her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound the spirit of a witch to the mortal plane, sending her back to the Ancestral Plane, and returned her mother back to her body. With Adalyn's guidance, Lily was able to connect with Jeffery inside of the broken talisman. Once Jeffery's mind was restored, Lily voluntarily left the confines of the pendent where with Adalyn's guidance, they cast a spell to restore the pendant back to its original state, albeit temporarily. To date, Lily's most prominent spell was the Spell of Unknotting, taught to her by Hectate in the attempt to unlink Katherine from the Hollow. Given enough time and enough concentration, she was able to successfully perform the Unknotting spell, unlinking Katherine in the process. However, the spell was too much for her and she fainted from exhaustion. *'Telekinesis': Lily is sometimes shown levitating her pencil with hand or finger gestures. *'Omnilingualism': Lily has the ability to speak all human languages. *'Chamberlain Magic': Lily has the power to cast incredibly strong dark spells of pure dark magic. *'Healing: ' Theorized by Jeffery, her blood can heal wounds, similar to her father. The healing factor of her blood appears to be very potent. *'Spell Breaking: ' Due to her witch ancestry, the blood of Lily is a potent binding agent which can break convoluted spells. *'Channeling': The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Clairvoyance': The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. *'Sensory': The practice of psychically detecting the use of magic and the location of the witch. *'Spell Casting': The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. Weaknesses According to Dahlia, firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. However, Lily wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. The full extent and limits of Lily's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Lily is the only daughter and child of witch Elizabeth Chamberlain. She is also the niece of Jeffery and Adalyn Chamberlain who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of Hectate and Katherine, and the niece of Annabelle Chamberlain, as well as the granddaughter of two unnamed humans, who do not interact with her. It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth at first did not want anything to do with Lily, partly due to her being in shock. She later changes her mind after she remembers how her grandparents abandoned her, Elizabeth did not want to become like the people who abandoned her, and she did not wish her daughter to have the same upbringing as she did. Elizabeth has grown to genuinely care about Lily. She loves her daughter very much and is protective of her. Katherine Chamberlain At first, she claimed she didn't care anything about the baby. Katherine went on the run with Jeffery, Elizabeth and Lily to keep her from both Hectate and Dahlia. She loves her granddaughter very much and is protective of her. Katherine at first did not want anything to do with Lily, partly due to her not knowing how to be a loving grandmother. Elizabeth gave birth to her daughter with the "help" of the ancestors. She understood that Genevieve and the others took her granddaughter to sacrifice her and went to find her. It leaded her in Lafayette Cemetery where she found Jeffery and Elizabeth and she told to them that she can feel her granddaughter. She also said that she didn't care about herself, she just cared about her granddaughter and that she will find her. What she did. The Chamberlain family managed to rescue Lily who was finally saved by Hectate. Jeffery interrogated Genevieve about her actions and when Genevieve told that it was his mother's decree and that she was sorry, Jeffery killed her in saying that he wasn't sorry. Hectate Chamberlain A witch kidnaps Hectate, and injects a needle into his neck. It is later revealed that the effects are to kill a child while in utero. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Elizabeth's fever is getting worse. Katherine returns home with Hectate, who can do a spell to counter the effects of the syringe, which will hopefully give Jeffery enough time to finish the unbinding spell. Adalyn is sent to gather herbs, which Elizabeth drinks while they take her in the pool. The goal is to drop her temperature to prevent her from cooking her fetus. With Elizabeth doubling over in pain and Katherine trying to calm her. Jeffery figures out the unbinding spell,, and Hectate can feel the spell lifting from her. Elizabeth calms down as the fever breaks. With Elizabeth and the baby safe, Katherine heads out to help Hectate with the witch. Jeffery begs Katherine not to let Hectate kill her. She is the only link to the power the witches need to survive. Hectate isn’t keen on doing any favors for Jeffery or the coven, but he promises that his brother will not kill her. Yes, that is because Hectate plans to do it himself. He storms the church to find Adalyn getting ready to snap the witch's neck. In a blinding moment of violence, he rips out the hearts of her three goons and tosses them to the floor. Hectate, always one to keep his promises, tells Katherine that he will forgive him for daggering him, in exchange for letting her go. Katherine abides - and Hectate snaps her neck. "No one hurts my family. No one", he seethes as he leaves the church. Jeffery Chamberlain Jeffery is Lily's godfather and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. Jeffery gave a promise to Elizabeth that he will stay with Lily, protect her and help raise her, as Elizabeth doesn't want Hectate to be the only one Lily knows. Adalyn Chamberlain Season 1: Adalyn finds out from Jeffery that her niece Elizabeth had a daughter, much to her shock. She then helps Jeffery find Lily so as to prevent Dahlia from coming after them. Adalyn meets her brothers Chris and Hectate for the first time and tells them that the threat to Lily came from Dahlia, not her and that Dahlia will sense Lily and will kill anyone who gets in her way unless they all worked together. Adalyn tells her brothers that Dahlia wants more power and to become truly immortal and that is why she's after Lily. Adalyn informs Jeffery she will use Lily as bait to lure Dahlia to her death and is working on a locator spell for Lily and her mother. When she locates them she goes to leave but Jeffery grabs her, injecting her with Lily's blood, switching the bait from Lily to Adalyn. Adalyn awakes after Hectate neutralizes himself and Dahlia to see Lily's car-seat in front of her. When Jeffery arrives, Adalyn is holding and bouncing Lily in her arms. Adalyn comments that Lily is resilient. After Dahlia is destroyed by her mother, Adalyn is seen living with Hectate. She is going to help Elizabeth raise her niece. Name * The name Lily is an English name. In English the meaning of the name Lily is: Lily flower. Pure. The flower lily is a symbol of innocence; purity and beauty. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. * Lily is named after, according to Hectate, Elizabeth's paternal grandmother. * If Lily was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be Hectatesdotter (daughter of Hectate) as oppose to Chamberlain. Gallery